Never Have I Ever
by wannabewriter07
Summary: The gang play a round of Never Have I Ever and some past revelations come to the surface for two of them. One-shot, Morganders. Thanks ElislinCSI for the inspiration!


Nick Stokes walked out onto his patio with a bottle of tequila and shot glasses. His co-workers sat gathered around the fire pit sitting in mismatched lawn chairs.

"Put the beers away. This is how we say goodbye in Texas." He passed out the shot glasses, pouring everyone a touch of tequila. "To good friends," he said raising his glass. They all raised theirs in return cheering him before downing the shots. The gesture brought silence to the group, making the crackle of the flames on the fire audible. Nick had just finished his last shift as a CSI for the Las Vegas police department and was leaving for San Diego the next day. Saying goodbye to someone they had known and work with everyday was becoming increasingly harder with each passing moment.

Finn broke the silence. "Well, we could all become better friends if you're up for a drinking game," she said smiling.

"We're listening," said Greg nursing a beer as he leaned back against the metal chair.

"It's called 'Never Have I Ever." Finn studied their curious faces, searching for approval before continuing. "This is how it works. Someone says something they have never done. If someone else in the group has done that particular thing, then that person has to drink a shot. First one to take, let's say, seven shots wins." Everyone eyed each other grinning.

"Sounds like fun," Morgan said.

"Why not?" Sara agreed.

"Hell yes." Nick was also in. Greg shrugged his consent as well.

"Okay, my game so I start," Finn said. "Never have I ever smoked a joint." A few eyebrows arched and Greg, Sara, and Morgan all downed a tequila shot. "Interesting," she smirked watching them. "Nick, your turn."

"Alright. Never have I ever had joined the mile high club." Finn toasted them with her glass before drinking. Sara sipped cautiously on hers.

"Really? Sara Sidle, I would have never guessed," Greg said. Sara blushed slightly.

"Well, when the plane ride is the first time you've seen your husband in months, you get creative."

Nick grimaced. "Too much information. Your turn," he told her.

"Okay. Never have I ever had a one night stand," Sara said. Finn, Nick, Greg, and Morgan all took a shot.

"Really, Morgan? I can't imagine you jumping into bed with some guy you just met." Finn looked at her smiling as she took a sip of her beer.

"Well, it was just one time. It was my twenty first birthday. I was in Vegas, and I got a little crazy." She looked down shyly, her face turning red. Greg's eyes were locked on Morgan as she spoke.

"I feel there's a story there. Go on," Finn pushed. Morgan shook her head, smiling.

"Come on, now. You already started, now you have to tell us." Nick also prodded.

" Okay, fine." Morgan began, "It started as just a fun girls' trip to celebrate with some college friends…"

**Ten years earlier…**

Morgan emerged from the elevator on the casino floor. She was dressed to the nines in a sequined top with a short black skirt, her long blonde hair cascading down over her shoulders. Her friend, Abby, slung her arm over Morgan's shoulder and nudged her.

"Hot guys at two o'clock." She pointed towards the casino entrance as two men walked in. "God, it feels good to be legal. We are going to celebrate your coming of age in style tonight." She laughed.

"What's so funny?" Rachel, their other friend, walked up. Her brown eyes shot between them questioning.

"Oh, just talking about how we are going to christen Morgan's sinful descent into adulthood tonight," Abby winked.

"God, you guys better not embarrass me. I swear," Morgan laughed.

"Too late, my dear," Rachel said as she draped a pink sash that read "finally 21" over Morgan's shoulder and placed a cheap plastic tiara on her head. "What do you think I went to get."

"Oh my God!" Morgan responded mortified. "I'm going to kill you." Her face was beginning to flush.

"Sounds like someone needs some alcohol and stat,"Abby said dragging Morgan from where she stood. "Time to hit the bar."

They walked into the club and Morgan immediately turned around to leave. Her friends blocked her exit.

"No way am I staying here looking like this," she exclaimed, picking at the pink sash.

"Yes, you are. God, Morgan, you are so uptight. Live a little." Rachel rolled her eyes. They turned her back around and led her to the bar. Abby ordered margaritas for all of them.

"You're in Vegas, baby. No one knows who you are right now. Hell, you could be a totally different person. Take advantage," Abby said paying the bartender who was eyeing Morgan.

"Happy birthday, sexy," he purred to her as he poured a shot. "First one is on the house. What's your name?"

Abby and Rachel looked at each other smiling. "Layla," Rachel said before Morgan could speak. "Her name's Layla."

"Well, happy birthday Layla. Enjoy yourself," the bartender smiled as he handed her the drink. Morgan smiled back and downed the shot. The bartender left to help another customer, giving Morgan one last glance before he left.

"God, he's cute. Tonight's going to be fun, _Layla. _Now, let's find you a guy whose not working right now." Abby grabbed her by the arm as they made their way around the room. They found a small table to sit at as Rachel and Abby mulled over Morgan's prospects for the night.

"Let's see. Who looks like Layla's type? Tall, dark, and handsome, maybe." Abby grinned mischievously. Morgan rolled her eyes and sipped on her margarita.

"Hello ladies." The deep male voice caused them all to turn around. Two men stood in front of them. One short with dark hair and eyes. The other, a tall blonde with brown eyes that were locked on Morgan's. The dark haired one continued to speak. "I see that you are also celebrating. You see, I'm here toasting the end of my bachelor days along with the rest of my married friends." He pointed to a group of guys by the bar. "Unfortunately, my friend, Greg, here is my only single friend left. And he hasn't taken his eyes off the birthday girl since she walked in the door. It's ruining the party, so why don't you dance with him, honey?" He pushed the tall blonde towards Morgan.

"Sorry, excuse my friend Jerry. He's an ass. I'm Greg. What's your name, beautiful?" He extended his hand out to Morgan.

Morgan stared into his deep russet eyes, lost. She could feel her heart racing, and when she took his hand, she felt heat course through her body. "Layla," she said as Abby and Rachel discreetly jabbed each other back and forth with excitement. As she walked away with Greg, Morgan glanced over her shoulder and mouthed the words "thank you" to her friends.

**Present Day**

"I don't remember his name exactly. It started with a G. Gerry or George, maybe? I don't know. It's been a while," Morgan laughed. "My turn, right? Never have I ever-"

Greg was still staring at her. He could feel his whole body going numb. He stood up suddenly directing everyone's attention to him.

"Excuse me," he mumbled as he walked into the house, everyone's eyes still on him.

"That was weird," Finn said. Nick smiled as he sipped his beer, shaking his head.

Greg splashed water on his face. He gripped the edge of the sink as he stared down at the drain. The memory flooded his mind.

**Ten Years Earlier…**

Gorgeous was an understatement. She was literally breathtaking, because the next time Greg inhaled it occurred to him it had been a while since he had done so. The guys at the bachelor party couldn't help but notice Greg's lack of enthusiasm at the last joke. All eyes turned to watch his enamored state as he stared at the blonde sitting across the room with her two brunette friends. Jerry patted him on the back.

"Earth to Greg. You're killing the buzz, man," Jerry said to his non responsive friend. "How long has it been since you've been laid?" The other guys laughed breaking Greg's concentration.

"Sorry, man. But look at her. I've got to meet her," Greg said. Jerry grinned and shoved him forward.

"Alright. I'll be your wingman one last time."

She was even more beautiful up close, Greg decided. Big green eyes and lips begging to be kissed. After Jerry's awkward introduction, he took her to dance floor. A waitress came around with another round of shots. They both took one. Greg pulled her in close, the touch of her electrifying him. She begin to move her body the music, slowly grinding on him, her eyes never breaking from his. His pulse was pounding as her body moved against his, her skirt riding up ever so slightly. Her face was just inches from his. He could feel her soft breath on his mouth as he leaned in. She tensed as his lips met hers. They pulled slightly apart as her eyes searched his. She leaned back in and kissed him again. It was like the key opening the floodgates of all the build up sexual tension. His fingers ran through her hair and then trailed down her arms. The only thing he knew about her was her name, but he was drawn to her in a way he had never been before. His lips left hers as he nuzzled her neck, placing soft kisses along it. The beat of the techno music found a faster pace, quickening their movements against each other. His hand traveled down to her bare thigh that was pressed up against his own. He heard her gasp as he slowly caressed it.

"Get a room," one of her friends bumped up against her back. She turned as her friend handed her a room key, winked, and walked away.

**Present Day**

There was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Greg, are you okay? We're kind of worried about you." It was Morgan. Greg lifted his head to look at himself in the mirror. He had always felt an attraction to Morgan, but now, knowing who she was, their past together, he wasn't sure he could face her.

"I'm fine," he said weakly. "Too much alcohol, I guess."

"Well, Finn won the game. Of course. We're all about to go home. Do you want me to give you a ride?" she asked.

He watched his reflection answer, not sure if it was actually him speaking. "Yeah, that would be great."

**Ten Years Earlier…**

She opened the door to the room dragging him in by his collar, her lips never leaving his. This was so unlike her. She didn't make out with perfect strangers, let alone bring them up to her hotel room to sleep with them. What had gotten into her? She had just turned twenty one and she already felt like a completely different person. A really horny one. His hands ran along the bottom of her shirt, rubbing against her bare skin sending chills down her spine. Before she knew what was happening, the shirt was making its way over her head, and then she heard the zipper of her skirt come undone, leaving her in nothing but a black lacy bra with matching panties. She pulled his shirt off of him and ran her hands down his chiseled chest. She unbuttoned his jeans as he watched her. This stranger she barely knew yet felt so comfortable with. He picked her up and laid her on the bed. He unclasped her bra and slid it off, running his mouth and hands over her bare breasts. She tugged at his boxers until they were off, and he removed the last piece of fabric left between their naked bodies. He was on top of her balancing his weight on his hands that laid on either side of her. He leaned his head into the crevice between her shoulder and neck, kissing his way up. When his ear met her mouth, she whispered into it, "Do you have any protection?"

He sat back and grab his jeans over on the floor before returning. He rolled the condom on and then repositioned himself. She felt him thrust forward as she grabbed at his back, digging her fingers in. They moved rhythmically. A sensation begin building in her body, warmth spreading throughout her. She felt him tremble and tense, his kisses falling still. He rolled over to the empty side of the bed.

"That was incredible," he panted. She turned on her side, and he held her close, spooning her, until they both fell asleep.

**Present Day**

They rode in silence as Morgan drove Greg home. He kept his eyes focused out the window, afraid to look at her. She parked in front of his apartment complex and killed the engine.

"Greg," she said, "What is going on? Did I do something?"

He winced. Her voice sounded pain and distressed. He knew he had to say something. To tell her the truth.

"No, Morgan, not at all. Look, I have something to tell you and I'm not sure how you are going to take it." He sighed as she watched him carefully, a look of concern on her face. "That story you told earlier about your one night stand?"

"Yeah?" she eyed him cautiously. "What about it?"

He looked at her, staring into those same green eyes he fell in love with that night. "I was the guy, Morgan. I was the guy who picked you up. I never put it together before, but when you told us about the fake name and the pink sash, it all came flooding back."

She stared at him, her mouth agape. "That was _you_? Oh my God!" Her cheeks flushed red. "I'm so embarrassed. I mean that night was intense and I never do that. I never sleep with guys I barely know. I didn't even sleep with my last boyfriend until at least three months in and that was ages ago."

"Morgan, I'm not judging you. Hell, how could I? It just makes it really hard to be around you. I'm already attracted to you, and now I can't stop picturing that night in my head," Greg said running his hand through his hair.

Morgan smiled. "You're attracted to me?" Greg looked at her, suddenly realizing what he just said.

"Well, yeah. You're hot. And sweet, and smart, and it's really hard not to be attracted to you."

Morgan unbuckled and climbed on Greg's side of the car, straddling him. His breath caught as she leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"Never have I ever done it in a car." She leaned back and gave him a seductive smile as he pulled her in for a kiss, beginning to lift up her shirt.


End file.
